


Control

by orphan_account



Series: Control [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom tord, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are not real people and this is not an example of a healthy relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are not real people and this is not an example of a healthy relationship

Tord was trying to get away. His red hoodie was pulled up over his head, and he wasn't wearing his uniform. He didn't want to be recognised.

As he walked, he stiffened at the sound of a car pulling up. Going for his switchblade, he held it in his hand. It made him feel better to know he was armed, so when he heard the car slow, he turned in alarm.  
"Stay where you are." The commanding voice of an alpha he knew all to well rang out, his omegan side wanting to obey, but common sense wouldn't let him. He kept walking, senses alert.

He should have brought a gun. That was one of his regrets as he felt strong arms holding his hands behind his back. They threw the switchblade away, but Tord wasn't about to let that stop him from fighting.

He drove his foot into their crotch, trying to pull his arms out of their grip, but he was quickly overpowered as they tied something around his hands.

He was lifted up, kicking and yelling, and forcibly dragged into the back of the van. He got a glimpse of the man carrying him, and he stiffened at the familiar blank eyes. He was beginning to hyperventilate, cursing himself for being so weak. If he wasn't an omega, this wouldn't be an issue. Curse him, and curse his biology. Tom placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth, expression dark.  
"Nice to see you're doing well." He sneered, slamming the back of the van.

Tord was scared. The Red army had fallen. That was why he was out, what with Edd's army and Tom working against him. At least Tom was by himself, he thought, drawing his knees into his chest. He scanned the inside of the van, biting his cheek to stop himself from crying. He wasn't sure what Tom was going to do with him, given he knew of Tord's biology, and the fact that Tord's suppressants weren't going to last all that long.

He had zoned out by the time Tom had stopped the van, and he heard the car door open. Soon enough, the back of the van was flung open, and he was being pulled out. Tom dragged him into his apartment, keeping a tight grip on the omega's wrists. Tord kept still, not wanting to give the alpha any reason to get angry at him.

When Tom had opened the door, he pushed Tord inside. The omega stumbled, and landed flat on his stomach, unable to push himself up with his hands tied. He tried scrabbling for purchase with his feet, but all that did was get him into a position with his head down and ass up, which made Tom laugh.  
"You're such a slut, who would have thought. I wonder what your army would think if they knew you, as well as being an omega, were this much of a whore?" 

Tord whimpered through the tape, immediately letting himself slide back down. He could find much in a way of escaping, so he simply stayed down, face pressed into the floor. He wouldn't cry. He was determined not to give Tom the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Eventually, Tom had gotten bored with watching him struggle, pulling him up by the collar of his hoodie. He dragged the omega into his room, setting him down on his bed.  
"You are not to move, and you may not speak unless spoken to." Tom told him, pulling a heavy leather collar out of his bedside table. Tord ducked as he tried to put it around his neck, just generally struggling. Tom eventually got it on him, connecting it to the bedpost with a strong leash. Tord was immediately struggling to get out of it, but with his arms tied, his attempts were futile. 

Tom walked out of the room, and Tord could hear the microwave beeping. That reminded him of how hungry he was, but he ignored it. It wouldn't get him anywhere to complain, so he left it.

Tom came back in with two slices of pepperoni pizza. Ripping the tape off of Tord's mouth, he held one of the pieces up for him to eat. Tord sniffed at it, considered his position, and then gingerly took a bite. It didn't taste weird, so he kept going.  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Tom sighed, face expressionless.  
"Why are you doing this?" Tord asked, still trying to tear his hands out of the restraints.  
"Because you deserve it." The alpha purred.  
"I deserve to be tied to your bed and be hand fed pizza?" Tord scoffed, taking another big bite while he could.

Tom didn't reply, he simply smirked. Well, if he wasn't going to try anything weird this could be pretty good. He wouldn't be shot or murdered, but Paul and Patryk would have to run what was left of the army without him.

While he was thinking, Tom set about untying Tord's arms, and then retying them in front of him. At least now he could get up if he fell on his face again.

Eventually, Tord had eaten the rest of the pizza, and Tom had begun to grow impatient.  
"Now onto why you're here." He growled, taking yet another piece of rope out of his bedside cabinet. He tied Tord's hands to the headboard, the omega beginning to struggle as he realised what Tom was about to do.

Tom smirked at the omega, pulling a small knife out of his pocket and beginning to cut away at Tord's jeans. He'd leave his hoodie in one piece. Once his jeans had been cut away, he pressed a finger up against the small wet patch on Tord's boxers. Tord looked up at him, eyes filled with panic.  
"Please!" He begged, "please don't."

Tom simply raised his eyebrows, moving his boxers to the side to have a look at the omega's cunt. It was soaking wet, pretty much dripping with slick.  
"You're so excited," Tom purred, "It's as if you want this."  
Tord's breath hitched as he felt a finger push inside him, hips gyrating ever so slightly as his mouth opened into a soft "o" of surprise.

When Tom began to scissor his fingers, Tord let out whimpers of discomfort.  
"Please, take it out." He whined, tugging at bonds on his wrists. Tears were beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes, and he sniffled quietly.  
"You should be grateful I'm preparing you." He snarled, "You should be fucking grateful I didn't just shoot you." 

This shut Tord up, who just resorted to going limp and silent.  
"Not so mighty now, are we, Red Leader." Tom mocked, pressing his thumb against Tord's clit. Tord kept quiet, shaking in fear and disgust.  
"Fuck you." Tord whimpered, and Tom just chuckled.  
"Glad we're on the same page." Tom growled, and his tone sent a jolt of panic running through Tord.

As Tord processed what Tom had just said, he screamed as something far bigger than fingers was forced inside him. The stretch was painful, and as he looked down, he saw there was a soft bulge where his dick was. This caught Tom's attention, running his fingers over it and gasping at the phantom sensations of fingers.  
"You gonna stop masturbating using my insides and pull out?" Tord snapped, trying to wrench his hands out of the restraints once more.

Another hard thrust had him screaming, and Tom adjusted himself so he was pretty much bending Tord in half, his thighs near his head. Tord took this as an opportunity to kick the alpha in the head, who recoiled with a snarl.  
"Take it out." He hissed, no real weight to his words.  
Tom seemed to oblige, before slamming back inside him at a painful pace.  
"Lesson one," he announced, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust, "You have no authority here. I make the rules."

The stretch began to turn into somewhat of a pleasurable experience, and Tord was struggling to keep himself away from the edge. He didn't want to cum, but he was spiralling towards an unwanted orgasm.

Tom could sense it too, feeling the omega tighten around him.  
"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" He taunted, bringing his hand down to rub at the omega's clit. He received a weak kick at the side of his head, and that earned Tord a sharp slap.  
"That just makes it so much worse, doesn't it?" Tom's purr cut across the muffled pleas Tord was letting out, "You're enjoying this."

With that, his nails dug into Tord's hips, beginning to shove his knot inside. Tord began struggling as he realised what the stretch was, eventually beginning to cry as he felt heat fill him up. Tom let out an appreciative sigh, pausing to run his hands over the bulge again. Tord hissed in discomfort, trying to shy away from his fingers.

While he was occupied, Tom leaned down and clamped his fangs into Tord's scent gland. The omega stiffened, before beginning to struggle harder than before. Tom hastily untied the restraints so he wouldn't hurt himself, seeing as they were tied together, and Tord wouldn't be able to get out anyway. 

"You marked me." He observed, voice dripping with hatred. His silver eyes glared daggers at him, still desperately pushing away.  
"Now you belong to me." Tom purred, bringing his hand down to rub at Tord's clit, as the poor thing was precariously sitting on the edge of an orgasm, what with the constant pressure on his g-spot.

Soon, Tord's eyes rolled back, his thighs jerking a little as he came around Tom's knot.  
"See, you like this." Tom mocked, not removing his finger from Tord's clit, just continuing to rub. The omega began trying to struggle away, but Tom didn't let him. He did, however, untie Tord's hands, allowing the omega to tentatively rub at his raw wrists.  
"I hate you." He hissed, shoving his hand away from his clit. He didn't want Tom to touch him.

Tord effectively rolled off of the bed once Tom released him, having been in this apartment while they were friends, wanting to take a shower and get the cum out of him.

Tom followed him into the bathroom, leaning against the sink.  
"Get out." Tord hissed, and Tom chuckled.  
"If I could trust you not to escape, I would." He said, watching as Tord pulled off his hoodie and trainers, and then tentatively removed his vest. It was sticky with sweat, and as he pulled it off, he threw it in the pile with his other clothes. 

He couldn't get the collar off, so he just stepped into the shower, turning the water on and beginning to dig Tom's cum out of him. He didn't want it inside of him any longer. It made him feel disgusting.

When he was done, he pulled his hoodie over his still wet body, leaving his vest and shoes. He felt Tom push him out into the bathroom, and he stumbled, falling face first into the mattress.  
"You're sleeping there." Tom gestured to a dog bed in the corner. Tord was glad he wasn't sleeping in Tom's bed, but he wasn't happy with the dog bed. Above it was a metal ring which he assumed his leash would be tied to.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom awoke to silence, and immediately looked over to where Tord was sleeping. He hadn't moved an inch, and as Tom got up, he opened his silver eyes and glared at him.

Tord was sore. His neck hurt, and so did his thighs, and he was hungry. He sat up, not rising to his feet, and ran a hand through his hair. Tom walked over and untied the leash, tugging him with him. Digging his heels into the floor, Tord refused to budge, giving Tom an indignant look. 

Finally, Tom yanked the leash and Tord fell forward, and then dragged him along the floor. Squeaking in anger, Tord went to stand, but Tom forced him back down, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not crawling." He snapped, and Tom growled.  
"Oh, you are." He commanded, the slightest hint of his alpha voice sending a tremor down his spine. 

Tord ducked his head, obeying and coming with him. They walked into the kitchen, and Tord sat underneath the table. He didn't want to see Tom's face.

Tom tied the leash around the table leg, taking two bowls out of one of the many cabinets. He filled them both with cereal, placing one on the table and the other on the floor. Tord went to pick it up, but Tom gave the leash a sharp tug.  
"Kittens don't eat with their paws, do they?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Tord swallowed nervously, setting the bowl down. He wanted to be back with Paul and Patryk. He didn't want to be here, and he most certainly didn't want to be Tom's glorified fucktoy.

 

He stared hopelessly at the bowl of cereal, not willing to degrade himself by eating out of it. Tom picked up on this, raising an eyebrow.  
"Eat." He commanded, which just earned him a low growl from the omega. Tord began to take pieces of cereal out of the bowl, eating them that way, just to piss him off.  
"Tord." Tom reprimanded, and Tord rolled his eyes.  
"I am sooo sorry, alpha. Please forgive me." He drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Tom sighed inwardly, reminding himself that Tord would soon learn not to disobey him. He'd just have to be patient. Once he was done eating, he tugged at the leash again, and Tord crawled out from under the table. He looked up at Tom, and then planted himself firmly on the ground, leaving Tom with no option other than to drag him.

So that was how Tord ended up being dragged across a cold wooden floor, having probably dug his own grave. He could just see his tombstone.. "here lies one stupid motherfucker".

Tom stopped once he had gotten the omega in his room, sitting down on the bed. Tord shot him a defiant look, still lying on the floor.  
"Up here." Tom commanded, and Tord flinched at his tone of voice, obeying. He still had a petulant expression on his face, but as Tom lay him across his lap and pulled up his hoodie, he began to panic.

Tom began to very gently rub his thumb against the omega's clit, drawing soft mewls from him, before bringing down his hand harshly on the omega's thighs. Tord squeaked in pain, digging his nails into Tom's legs.  
"After every hit, I expect you to apologize. We'll start with twenty."

After ten hits, Tord was sobbing his apologies, his thighs, back and ass red, but Tom wasn't ready to forgive him. 

After another ten, Tord was a mess. He was dripping slick, and when Tom asked him to get off and sit down, he obeyed immediately. His body was as taut as a bowstring with fear, and as Tom reached down to run a hand through the omega's hair, he stayed stock still, not daring to move an inch.  
"Good boy," Tom purred, "I'm glad to see you can learn."

Tord felt sick. If Tom could just leave for something, he could use the house phone to call Paul. Paul would come and get him. Tom drew back, smirking, and stood up.  
"I have things to attend to, but I trust you'll behave." He purred, tugging the leash to get Tord to follow. 

He padded along at his heel, following him to the dog bed. Looping the leash into the metal ring, he tied it firmly, and then tied Tord's hands together for good measure. The omega was fighting back more tears, biting his lip to keep them contained. He shot the alpha a look of pure hatred before curling up as best he could. He attempted to tug the bottom of his hoodie down, but it was already as far down as it could go.

Sighing, he pressed his face into the bed and attempted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Tord was awake again, Tom was back. Great. He was pretty hungry though, and seeing as his hands were tied he wasn't going anywhere. Tom looked up to check on him, and when he saw Tord was awake, he smirked.  
"I'm bored.." he commented, walking over to untie Tord's hands. He disconnected the leash from the wall, but Tord knew the door was locked.  
"So?" He snapped, Tom pretty much dragging him to the bed.  
"Entertain me." Tom purred, "If you're good I might bring you something proper to eat."

Tord pretty much jumped at the chance. He was starving, understandably so, as he hadn't eaten in about two days. Hesitantly crawling up to the bed, he gently unbuckled Tom's belt, sliding down his trousers a little with small hands. He was half hard, so Tord placed a little kiss to the crown of his cock, running his hands over what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

When he was fully hard, Tord tentatively slid down his own boxers, and Tom smirked even wider as he positioned himself and dropped down on to Tom's cock. 

The stretch had whimper after whimper tumbling from Tord's mouth, clutching on to Tom's hoodie like it was a lifeline.  
"Good boy.." Tom praised, running his hands through Tord's hair, "Such a good boy."

He tentatively rolled his hips, before moaning in surprise as Tom gave a quick thrust upward. Strong hands gripping his hips kept him going at a steady pace, drawing soft moans and whimpers from the smaller omega. The alpha let out a low, throaty growl, running his tongue over the bond mark. 

Tord shuddered as Tom continued to lick, suck and bite at his neck, drawing shaky moans from his omega. When Tord's neck was suitably littered with lovebites, Tom gently lifted Tord up, putting him down on the bed.

Nudging him into position, Tom ever so gently pushed in again, leaning down and running his tongue against the claiming bite on Tord's pale neck again. He felt Tord clench down on him, squeaking as he came suddenly. Tom continued to fuck him through his orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could until the omega was once more clutching onto his hoodie like it was a lifeline, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, such a good boy.." Tom crooned, reaching his hand under Tord's hoodie to play with his nipples. That had a shaky moan leaving Tord, and as Tom saw him going to bite his lip he raised his eyebrows.

Continuing to thrust powerfully into Tord, Tom felt himself getting close to knotting, but he didn't slow down. He knew Tord would beg for it. 

Once again, Tord's eyes rolled back and he clenched down hard as he came again, visibly shaking.   
"Alpha please knot me please I need it." The words spilled out before he could stop them, and Tom gripped Tord's hips.  
"If you insist."

Tord screamed as Tom's half inflated knot was forced inside his already oversensitive cunt, clawing at the back of Tom's hoodie as he wailed. It wasn't painful, it was just a very overwhelming experience.

When Tom had finally finished cumming and his knot was beginning to deflate, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little plug. When he pulled out, he gently slipped it inside, keeping the omega stuffed full with his cum. Tord was panting, still clutching on to Tom's hoodie as he came down from his high.  
"You were such a good boy for me.. I feel like I should reward you." Tom drawled, and Tord perked up a little. Tom reached and unclipped the leash, gesturing for Tord to follow.

Tom waited for Tord to shower, before checking if the plug was still in. When he realised it was, he smiled at Tord, who didn't return his gaze. He felt disgusting. His ears were red with shame, and he really wished he had a pair of trousers. 

Leading Tord into the kitchen, Tom set about making some food for him. While Tord ate, Tom went to go "get something ready", and left him to his plain spaghetti. Finishing the plate and putting it in the sink, Tord went back to the bedroom, to see Tom holding a box which he thought he recognised as his own.

"How did you..?" He trailed off as Tom opened it, mentally screeching at the fact that, yes, it was his box of weird vibrators.  
"Choose one." Tom ordered, handing the box over to Tord.  
"How about no? How about letting me sleep for the rest of the day and not saying a word to me?" Tord snapped, and he saw Tom fishing the leash out of his pocket again.

"Do I need to put this back on you?" He growled, and Tord shook his head, beginning to look through. There weren't that many, so he quickly found his personal favourite, about ten inches long and three inches across, covered in little bumps and ridges and complete with a thick knot at the bottom that held it in place.  
"There, that wasn't so hard. I'm going away for a few days so I wanted you to have something in case your heat hits. I won't keep you on the leash, but the door separating the kitchen and dining room will be locked."

"Thanks." Tord replied begrudgingly, before Tom put the box back into one of the cabinets next to his bed and locked it.  
"You're not allowed in my bed if your in heat. It'll make a mess and unless you want to lick it off when I come back, a mess that you'll have to clean."

Tord nodded, taking the vibrator back to his nest.  
"I need to leave now, but I trust you'll be good." Tom told him, walking out of the room.

Tord waited for three minutes before standing up and walking to where he knew Tom kept his house phone. That idiot hadn't even bothered to put it somewhere he couldn't reach.

He took hold of it, quickly dialing Paul's number. He almost sighed in relief when he heard his voice come from the reciever.  
"Who is it? I'm a bit busy so you're going to have to make it quick."  
"Paul it's Tord. Please you've got to help me." Tord blurted out, and he heard Paul inhale sharply.  
"Where are you?" He demanded, and Tord immediately answered with the address. 

He was too caught up in the phone call to register the front door opening, and heavy footsteps coming down the hall, so when he felt a hand on his shoulder he squeaked and dropped the phone.  
"Sir?" Paul practically yelled down the line, "Sir are you ok?"

Tom picked up the phone, hanging up.  
"I knew this was going to happen." He growled, and Tord felt him clip the leash to the collar again.  
"Come on."

Tord came quietly, knowing he'd be better off making this as easy as possible on himself. Paul knew where he was, so he'd come and get him eventually.

Tom led him over to the corner, producing a length of strong black rope and tying it around his hands. He attached it to a hook hanging from the ceiling, forcing Tord to his knees. He tied loops around his thighs and calves, keeping them together so he couldn't stand up, and then stood back to admire his work.

Tord shifted, entirely uncomfortable. Tom pulled the plug out of Tord and gently pushed on his stomach, watching with sadistic satisfaction as his cum began to pour out.  
"Tom please don't." He panted, trying to shift away from the unwelcome touch, but the ropes kept his range of movement basically null.

Next came the blindfold, and just when Tord thought he was done, Tom shoved something thick and textured inside of him, eliciting a broken moan.  
"Tom please I can't." He panted as the thing began to vibrate, but Tom just laughed, turning it up to high and setting the remote down.

"You can, and you will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is over

Tord sobbed into the blindfold as another orgasm hit the omega, his strength slowly dwindling.  
"Please turn it off." He begged, and Tom laughed.  
"That's not how you ask me a question, is it?" He asked, turning the vibrator up a notch.

Tord screamed as his body was assaulted with even more unwelcome sensations.  
"Please alpha, turn it down!" He panted, desperately trying to shift away from the feeling.  
"Good boy.." Tom purred, turning it off. "I trust you'll be good while I'm gone."

With that, he heard Tom walk up the stairs and out of the house.

\----------------

It took a while for Paul to turn up. 

It was about the fifth day of Tom being away, and Tord was first jolted out of his sleep by the front door being knocked on.. He made an attempt to close his legs, desperately hoping it wasn't Tom.

"Red army, open up!" He heard Paul yell, and he was immediately yelling back. The front door slammed open, and he could hear the footsteps of two people. He assumed it was Paul and Patryck, and when they began searching, he tried yelling to them about where he was.

Eventually, the basement door clicked open, and two people descended into the dark room.  
"Tord?" Patryck called out, and he made a vain attempt to rattle the chains keeping him attached to the ceiling.  
"Here!" He yelled back, and soon enough, the blindfold was being lifted off, and he could see Paul and Patryck standing in the basement. Paul gently began to tug at the ropes, undoing them with deft fingers. Tord had to wonder how he had gotten so adept at this.

"You were gone for three weeks." Patryck informed him as he loosened the ties keeping him upright. When he was released from the bonds he fell forehead on unsteady legs, clutching at the front of Paul's jacket to steady himself. 

He felt Paul tug at the vibrator, pulling it out and throwing it away. Tord needed some pants and a drink before they could get out of there. The omega kept his face buried in Paul's jacket, drawing in the comforting scent of an alpha he trusted.

That gave Paul an idea. Pulling off his jacket, he gently draped it over Tord, picking up the omega. Patryck watched in concern, before walking back upstairs to make sure there was definitely no one in the house.

When it was deemed to be clear, Paul brought Tord up. His main priority was to get the omega out of here as quickly as possible.

Patryck quickly brought Tord a glass of water, and the omega could barely register what to do with it when it was placed in his hands, until he blinked twice, seemingly snapping out if it, and drank the entire thing.

They walked out of the door, Patryck nervously flitting around Paul to make sure Tord was ok. Tord was curled up, crying his eyes out. He had several bruises and Patryck could clearly see a fresh claiming bite on his neck.

He looked warily at Paul, but the alpha had already noticed, sharing the omega's worry. Tom would no doubt be back for his omega, but they could deal with that when it came.

Patryck drove them back, Tord nestled against Paul's chest. The little omega seemed to be as ok as he could be, but they'd clarify once they got him back to the base.

They first had to run him through the procedural medical checks, and when that was done they went past Tord's room to grab the omega some clothes.

When they finally stepped into Paul and Patryck's room, as they had decided to let Tord sleep with them for a bit until he recovered, Paul set Tord down on the bed. The omega yawned, curling up into a tight little ball.

"Come on Tord, you can't sleep on top of the covers." Patryck chided, picking up the little omega again. He was so skinny Patryck could count his ribs if he wanted to, and that worried him.  
"Why not?" Tord hissed sleepily, gray eyes fluttering momentarily shut.

Paul almost sighed in relief as the little omega fell asleep in Patryck's arms, sitting down on the bed and rubbing his eyes.  
"Fucking hell we should have been quicker." He growled, but Patryck interlaced their fingers. 

"We should have gone with him, but we didn't. What's done is done." Paul looked up at Patryck, who was standing up to tuck Tord into bed. 

 

Paul jolted awake to the feeling of a soft body pressed against him. Tord was crying, gently clutching at Paul's vest.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, and Tord looked up at him and seemingly relaxed.  
"Bad dream." He mumbled, pressing himself even further into Paul. 

Patryck had gone for a drink of water, and when he came back, he almost felt like he needed to take a picture of Tord's little face, scrunched up in concentration as he adjusted his position. 

Patryck got back into bed, and Tord seemed to be attempting to press against the both of them, which made him stifle a laugh. The other omega gently adjusted himself to hug Tord, and the little omega melted into his touch, purring softly as he slipped into sleep once more.

Paul shot Patryck a worried gaze, and he returned it. Tord was obviously not alright, but they'd deal with it. 

 

When Tom returned, the last thing he expected was for Tord to be missing. He searched the entire house, and came to the conclusion of Red Army at the scent of a bonded omega and their alpha that hung in the air like cobwebs.

If they thought they could just take his omega away, they had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or not?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702093


End file.
